1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for animating graphical or plastic representations and a system using it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various systems for presenting different images on a common support, such as those used in certain advertising billboards. One such system displays for a preset time period an advertising poster initially wound around top and bottom members of the billboard support. Another system displays for a preset time period an advertising poster made up of juxtaposed vertical strips, each strip being fixed to one side of one of several triangular-profile members. In this way it is possible to display three different images in succession.
These devices can display static images only intermittently and for a preset time period, which tends to reduce the impact of the advertising message. Also, movement is used only to change from one image to another as quickly as possible, which tends to frustrate an observer who has not finished looking at the current image or reading the current message.
One object of the invention is to remedy boredom when observing a graphical or plastic representation by means of an animation device adapted to create an effect of surprise and variety.
To this end, the invention provides a device for animating a graphical or plastic representation, comprising support means for said representation, animation means for varying said representation, at least one sensor for detecting the presence of a person in a given field of view of said support means and for generating a parameter representative of movements and/or gestures of a person in said field, means for controlling said animation means according to said parameter in response to the detection of a person, and means for generating at least one random variable, wherein said control means include means for combining said random variable with said parameter to command non-deterministic variations of said representation in response to said movements and/or gestures.
The invention also provides the following features:
said sensor includes means for measuring the distance of a detected person from said support means;
said sensor is an ultrasound sensor;
the device includes a plurality of sensors, means for generating a plurality of parameters according to signals delivered by said sensors and means for generating a current state variable of said device according to said parameters and said random variable, said control means controlling said animation means according to said current state variable;
said sensors comprise at least one of a brightness sensor and of a sound sensor respectively adapted to measure the ambient brightness and to detect sound in a field in which said device is placed;
said control means include means for storing a predefined list of state variables, said control means being adapted to control said animation means selectively according to the presence or absence of said current state variable in said list;
said control means include means for producing a predefined sequence of animation of said animation means according to said state variable and for selectively modifying the execution of said animation sequence according to at least one random variable;
said control means include means for selectively interrupting an animation sequence in progress in response to variation of said state variable;
said control means are adapted to control said animation means according to the time since said animation means were placed in a given configuration;
said support means comprise at least one fixed support of a background graphical representation and at least one movable support of a foreground graphical representation and said animation means comprise means for moving said foreground representation movable support relative to said background representation fixed support;
said support means comprise a screen for displaying a video image and said animation means include means for processing said video image.
The device according to the invention is used to animate or to modulate parts of a graphic or plastic representation interactively, i.e. according to environmental parameters measured by electronic sensors. Also, the device according to the invention introduces a random element into the choice and execution of the animation. Taking a random variable into account in the choice and execution of an animation attracts and retains the interest of an observer, as it appeals to their curiosity. The observer wonders, and attempts to identify, which events or combinations of events influence the animation in progress. Moreover, the fact that the animation is rendered non-deterministic by the random variable maintains the effect of surprise and variety, since the same situations can produce significantly different effects. Finally, this also reduces the mechanical or robotic aspect of the animation and strengthens its esthetic impact since the observer appears to perceive a guiding xe2x80x9cintelligencexe2x80x9d beyond that of a simple robot or automaton.
According to the invention, the graphical or plastic representation also changes in accordance with the reactions of the observer. The device therefore involves the observer personally and directly in the communication established by the graphical or plastic representation and therefore establishes a real two-way communication with the observer. Another advantage of the device is that it enables multiple variants of a graphical or plastic representation to be shown, so maintaining the effect of variety and surprise and avoiding the boredom.
The invention also provides a system for animating graphical or plastic representations comprising:
a plurality of devices for animating graphical or plastic representations, each said device comprising support means for said representation, animation means for varying said representation, at least one sensor for detecting the presence of a person in a given field of view of said support means and for generating a parameter representative of movements and/or gestures of a person in said field, means for controlling said animation means according to said parameter in response to the detection of a person, and means for generating at least one random variable, said control means including means for combining said random variable with said parameter to command non-deterministic variations of said representation in response to said movements and/or gestures,
means for enabling communication between said devices, and
means for controlling the animation means of at least some of said devices according to the state of the control means of at least one of said devices.